


spice up your life

by robs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Matchmaker Suga, Mutual Pining, Past Daichi/Suga, Past Relationship(s), Truth or Dare
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Daichi ha accettato da tempo l'idea di essere terrorizzato dalla scintilla birichina che di tanto in tanto compare negli occhi di Koushi: più di una volta ha fatto l'errore di ignorarla, di illudersi che il suo vicecapitano sia davvero un angelo come appare a chiunque l'abbia appena incontrato o non lo conosca abbastanza bene, ma ormai ha imparato a temere per la sua incolumità psicofisica quando la vede.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeart/gifts).



> Stai leggendo le mie cose su _JJ_ e la _pliroy_ , shush, visto che finalmente sono riuscita a finire questa cosa dedicartela era il minimo. Spero che ti piaccia. ❤
> 
> (E sto ancora arrossendo per i tuoi complimenti, donnah, mi stai rovinando l'immagine da stronza snob!!! *se ne va ridendo*)

Daichi ha accettato da tempo l'idea di essere terrorizzato dalla scintilla birichina che di tanto in tanto compare negli occhi di Koushi: più di una volta ha fatto l'errore di ignorarla, di illudersi che il suo vicecapitano sia davvero un angelo come appare a chiunque l'abbia appena incontrato o non lo conosca abbastanza bene, ma ormai ha imparato a temere per la sua incolumità psicofisica quando la vede.

Il fatto che oltretutto sia stato _lui_ a proporre di giocare a obbligo o verità insieme ai membri della Nekoma, appoggiato a gran voce da Yuu e Ryuu, avrebbe di sicuro dovuto far suonare una campanella d'allarme nella sua mente.

Ma non è successo, per un motivo o l'altro, e adesso è seduto intorno a una bottiglia con i suoi compagni di squadra e gli altri ragazzi che hanno deciso di partecipare, con Koushi direttamente davanti a lui: la scintilla terrificante è accompagnata dal suo solito sorriso beato, e Daichi vorrebbe potersela dare a gambe senza fare la figura del codardo davanti a tutti.

Sapere di non essere l'unico a disagio, se il colorito terreo del volto di Asahi è una buona indicazione, non lo rincuora molto.

 

"Suga-san! Obbligo o verità?" chiede Shouyou, dopo aver fatto asciugare lo smalto verde acido che Ryuu ha applicato con cura sulle sue unghie (Daichi non è sicuro di voler sapere da _dove_ l'abbia tirato fuori), e il ragazzo finge di pensarci su per qualche attimo prima di scegliere la seconda opzione, ignorando con nonchalance le lamentele rumorose di Yuu e quelle appena più pacate del libero della Nekoma.

È la terza volta che risponde in questo modo, e Daichi sospetta che lo stia facendo per un motivo diverso dal timore di essere ridicolizzato dai suoi compagni di squadra; sta aspettando qualcosa, ne è quasi del tutto certo, e ha paura di scoprire di cosa si tratti.

"Chi è la persona che ti chiama tutti i giorni alla fine degli allenamenti? Il nome!"

Nessuno dei ragazzi della Karasuno è particolarmente sorpreso dalla sua richiesta: l'identità dell'apparente ammiratore del setter è da settimane parte integrante delle chiacchiere della squadra, dei pettegolezzi, e le speculazioni sono state numerose.

Neppure lui la conosce, anche se ha qualche sospetto, ed è curioso di scoprirla; sia lodata l'innocente faccia tosta del loro piccolo gigante, pensa, perché nessun altro avrebbe avuto il coraggio di fargli una domanda tanto diretta.

"Oh? L'angelico Suga-san nasconde qualcosa di così grosso al suo team?" fa il capitano della Nekoma, alzando e abbassando le sopracciglio con un sorriso malizioso, e Koushi si limita a sghignazzare per la sua espressione, apparentemente già abituato ai modi di fare del ragazzo.

"Nascondo molte cose a molte persone, Kuroo," ribatte, perfettamente rilassato e guadagnandosi un'occhiata in parte divertita e in parte impressionata da parte di Tetsurou, prima di voltarsi di nuovo verso Shouyou e sorridere con aria beata. "Oikawa Tooru."

Il silenzio mortale che cala sulla Karasuno è assoluto, e sarebbe durato probabilmente per diversi minuti se il capitano della Nekoma non fosse intervento ancora una volta, spezzandolo con uno sbuffo di risata e un lungo fischio; Daichi lo guarda con occhi sgranati mentre allunga una mano per dare il cinque a Koushi, cercando di assimilare la notizia come il resto del suo team. _Oikawa Tooru_? Quando?  _Come_?

"L'asticella è alta, uh? Ti piacciono le celebrità?"

Basta la battuta per scatenare il caos tra i giocatori della Karasuno, e _oh_ , si scopre a pensare il capitano nel notare la scintilla birichina e compiaciuta fare di nuovo la sua comparsa nello sguardo del setter, era proprio _questo_ che Koushi stava aspettando.

 

La bomba sganciata a sorpresa è stata sufficiente a far andare in cortocircuito il cervello di tutti i ragazzi del primo e secondo anno della Karasuno, che hanno deciso all'unanimità di andare a letto per provare a dimenticare, e quelli della Nekoma hanno deciso di seguire il loro esempio; Daichi avrebbe fatto lo stesso se Koushi non l'avesse inchiodato a terra con un'occhiataccia passata inosservata a tutti meno che a lui.

 

Sono rimasti in pochi, troppo pochi per farlo sentire più a proprio agio, perché la consapevolezza che il setter avesse pianificato tutto lo spinge a pensare che il peggio non sia ancora arrivato; e ha paura di sapere cosa succederà, adesso che il numero dei partecipanti si è ridotto così drasticamente, perché Koushi _sa_.

È stato impossibile nascondergli la cotta che ha per l'altro capitano, l'ha beccato troppe volte a osservarlo durante gli allenamenti con aria a detta sua poco innocente, e Daichi è piuttosto sicuro che il suo presunto migliore amico abbia deciso di prendere in mano la situazione per fargli a modo suo da Cupido.

Non succede miracolosamente niente di troppo terribile per parecchi round, ciascuno con meno partecipanti del precedente per la tarda ora e l'ovvia stanchezza di tutti, ed è solo quando i sorrisi di Koushi e Tetsurou si fanno più affilati che Daichi si rende conto di essere rimasto solo con loro; è incredibile quante cose un cervello esausto non registra, davvero, e si dà dell'idiota per l'ennesima volta dall'inizio della serata mentre osserva con inquietudine il modo in cui il setter si mette comodo allungando le gambe davanti a sé e tenendosi in equilibrio con le mani posate a terra.

"Be', Suga, ora che i bambini sono andati a nanna pensi che potremmo rendere le cose più interessanti?" chiede il capitano della Nekoma, ridacchiando quando il ragazzo si limita a sollevare un sopracciglio in modo piuttosto eloquente, e lo sguardo che rivolge un attimo dopo a Daichi è tanto divertito quanto di sfida; sanno tutti e tre che il suo orgoglio non gli permetterà di tirarsi indietro. "E tu ci stai, Sawamura?"

 

Koushi non si fa alcun problema a metterle entrambi in imbarazzo al punto di far loro desiderare di essere inghiottiti dal pavimento, e sia lui che Tetsurou hanno difficoltà a tenere il suo passo; Daichi è sicuro di non essere mai arrossito così tanto nell'arco di un'ora, e presume che anche per l'altro capitano sia lo stesso.

"Sapevo già che non eri un angelo, ma non pensavo che potessi essere così dannatamente _sadico_ ," commenta Tetsurou con decisamente più ammirazione dello stretto necessario dopo aver ascoltato Daichi umiliarsi al telefono con Yui, il capitano della squadra femminile della Karasuno, e Daichi geme mentre getta il cellulare dall'altra parte della stanza con la risata di Koushi in sottofondo.

"Sono pieno di sorprese," ribatte il setter, piegando un poco la testa e guardandolo con un sorriso innocente. "Puoi chiedere a Tooru se vuoi sapere qualcosa di più," aggiunge senza cambiare espressione, e il contrasto tra quella e il suo tono suggestivo è _grottesco_ ; Tetsurou sembra essere a un passo dal soffocare sulla sua stessa risata, e Daichi è sicuro che avrà incubi per settimane per colpa delle immagini _orripilanti_ che la le parole e la voce del setter hanno evocato.

"Cosa penserebbe il tuo Tooru se baciassi un'altra persona?" gli chiede a denti stretti, assottigliando lo sguardo quando lo vede sollevare il solito dannato sopracciglio; se ne pentirà di sicuro, lo sa, ma dopo averlo sentito scegliere un obbligo le parole gli sfuggono dalle labbra prima che possa trattenersi. "Bacia Kuroo."

"Oh, Daichi, sei ancora così _innocente_ ," sospira Koushi, con tono accondiscendente e decisamente strafottente, e anche Tetsurou pare essere sorpreso quando il setter non esita neppure un attimo prima spostarsi dalla sua posizione sul pavimento per mettersi a cavalcioni su di lui; ha gli occhi sgranati quando una mano del ragazzo si posa sul suo collo e l'altra sulla sua guancia per fargli alzare il viso; Daichi troverebbe esilarante in qualsiasi altra situazione il verso che il capitano esala quando le labbra di Koushi si premono sulle sulle, ma la prevedibile gelosia (invidia?) che prova al momento non glielo permette.

Il setter non ci va leggero, come sempre, e Daichi ricorda con fin troppa chiarezza quanto la prima volta l'avesse spiazzato essere baciato con tanta intensità, nel breve periodo in cui sono stati insieme, ed è sicuro che la sua espressione fosse uguale a quella attuale di Tetsurou; non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo quando il ragazzo chiude gli occhi, né quando la lingua di Koushi fa la sua comparsa prima di sparire tra le labbra dell'altro, e si ritrova a fissarli con le mani strette a pugno finché il suo vicecapitano non separa le loro bocche con un quasi inudibile schiocco, e gli pizzica la guancia su cui aveva posato la mano prima di alzarsi dalle sue gambe senza fare una piega.

"Tooru avrebbe fatto qualche fotografia, probabilmente," commenta in tutta tranquillità, come se né Tetsurou né Daichi lo stessero guardando a bocca aperta per ciò che ha fatto e detto; è difficile, nonostante tutto, riuscire a collegare l'immagine quotidiana e angelica di Koushi con la sua totale assenza di vergogna. "Detto questo, sono esausto e adesso me ne vado a letto," annuncia, prima di sparire oltre la porta della stanza, augurando a entrambi una buonanotte e lasciandoli completamente ammutoliti per qualche lunghissimo minuto.

" _Amico_ ," comincia Tetsurou dopo essersi schiarito la gola, voltandosi a fissarlo con evidente e imprevista perplessità negli occhi ancora sgranati. "Perché diavolo non siete insieme?"

Daichi scuote la testa, passandosi una mano sul volto con una risata vagamente isterica, e scrolla le spalle.

"Lo siamo stati, all'inizio dello scorso anno" ribatte con gli occhi chiusi, mentre si lascia cadere all'indietro fino a coricarsi a terra con un tonfo. "Abbiamo capito di stare meglio come amici che come... amanti," continua con uno sbuffo divertito, scrollando ancora una volta alla buona le spalle: la loro rottura è stata facile e pressoché indolore, e nonostante abbia fatto alzare qualche sopracciglio tra i loro compagni di classe e di squadra è stata per il meglio. "E voglio dire... _Oikawa_ ," aggiunge un attimo più tardi, esalando un verso strozzato e ancora incredulo.

Tetsurou grugnisce una risata, avvicinandosi un poco prima di lasciarsi cadere a sua volta a terra, coricato. Daichi, pur avendo la testa piena di immagini _apocalittiche_ sul suo setter e quello della Seijou, è terribilmente consapevole della minuscola distanza tra la sua gamba e quella dell'altro capitano.

"Pieno di sorprese," dice Tetsurou, imitando il tono innocente di Koushi e ridendo ancora una volta, con Daichi che adesso si unisce a lui. "Strano che la voce non si sia sparsa prima, però, Oikawa non è uno di quelli che postano sempre qualsiasi cosa sui social? Ho sentito cose su di lui e mi aspettavo che fosse quel tipo di persona."

"Suga probabilmente l'ha ricattato in qualche modo per fargli mantenere il più possibile il segreto, ho la netta impressione che volesse farci una sorpresa al momento giusto," ribatte, prima di strizzare ancora più gli occhi con un gemito sofferente quando comincia suo malgrado a immaginare _cosa_ il vicecapitano abbia promesso all'altro in cambio del suo silenzio; non è colpa _sua_ se pensa al peggio, d'accordo? Koushi è un demonio ed è pronto a scommettere un braccio sul fatto che ci fossero violenza o sesso di mezzo, conoscendolo. Tetsurou sghignazza, probabilmente ha intuito il motivo del suo verso.

"Dev'essere difficile stare al suo passo, mh? Con quel faccino, poi, nessuno si può immaginare cosa gli passa davvero per la testa," commenta, prima di stiracchiarsi come un gatto e rimettersi seduto e poi in piedi. "Andiamo a dormire anche noi? Non credo di poter sopportare altre rivelazioni scottanti," aggiunge, offrendogli una mano per aiutarlo a sua volta ad alzarsi.

Daichi accetta la sua mano e annuisce, pur sapendo che probabilmente non riuscirà a dormire per ancora parecchio tempo nonostante sia esausto. Koushi non sarà per niente felice di sapere che ha sprecato l'occasione perfetta per farsi avanti con l'altro capitano.

 

Il mattino successivo si sveglia con l'espressione delusa di Koushi davanti al viso (come fa a sapere già tutto quello che _non_ è successo? È un sensitivo? O è Daichi ad aver dormito troppo?).

"Sei senza speranza," è il suo buongiorno, mentre il capitano si districa dalla coperta cercando di sfregarsi gli occhi nello stesso momento. "Possibile che debba sempre fare tutto io per questa squadra?"

 

Tetsurou ha un nuovo numero salvato sul cellulare, e ancora prima che l'autobus della Karasuno sparisca svoltando alla fine della strada gli arriva un messaggio da parte del vicecapitano.

\- _Allora? Quando puoi venire da noi? Mi rifiuto di subire sia le tue lamentele che quelle di Daichi perché non siete in grado di cogliere l'occasione, Tetsu._

Kenma lo guarda come se gli fosse spuntata all'improvviso una seconda testa quando si lascia scappare una risata isterica dopo aver finito di leggere, ma decide saggiamente di ignorarlo; oh, come lo conosce bene.

_\- Controllo quando avrò il primo weekend libero, Sugar. Cerca di non fargli venire un infarto prima del tempo, hai quasi fatto secco anche me, ed eravamo d'accordo._

_\- Non è colpa mia sei così impressionabile, tesoro._

Tetsurou non è completamente sicuro di poter davvero gestire questa nuova amicizia con Koushi senza scottarsi o morire per una sorpresa di troppo dal setter (se l'è cercata, eh? Ma dopotutto chi poteva immaginarsi che quel faccino d'angelo avesse una lingua tanto tagliente e _capace_?), ma è certo che sarà divertente provarci. E magari con un alleato come lui riuscirà finalmente a farsi avanti con Daichi.

\- _Non c'è bisogno di ringraziarmi, comunque, ma puoi offrirmi il pranzo la prossima volta che ci vediamo. (No, Tetsu, non è un suggerimento. Hai idea di quante lamentele di Tooru ho dovuto sopportare ogni volta che non gli ho fatto postare selfie di noi due mentre tu e Daichi vi piangevate addosso come idioti? URGH.)_


End file.
